


Daydreaming

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: “Take off your clothes.”





	Daydreaming

“Take off your clothes.”

Murphy looked up with shocked filled eyes, widened in disbelief as he stared at Bellamy, who leaned against the tree shirtless, his trousers hanging loose around his hips. Murphy shook his head and looked behind him, momentarily wondering if he was talking to someone else. When he heard a soft laugh escaping from Bellamy’s smirking lips, he realised that he wasn’t.

“What?” Murphy said, “Why?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and stepped away from the tree. He stopped just in front of Murphy and reached out to hold his hips, pulling him closer and leaning forward so their lips were close to touching. His eyes trailed over Murphy’s features, darkening as he continued to stare down at him.

“I want you to take your clothes off,” Bellamy repeated slowly, “Because when I touch you, I want you to be naked.”

Murphy felt his throat go dry and blinked twice before slowly bringing his shaking hands to the front of his trousers and undoing his belt. He listened as the metal rattled and let out a shaking breath as he reached for his zipper, pushing it down until it got stuck. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he tried to undo the stuck zipper. He jumped when he felt Bellamy’s hands covering his own, helping him to move the stuck zip and smiling when he caught Murphy’s eyes.

“Calm down,” He whispered gently, “We’ve got all night.”

Murphy nodded and held the bottom of his t-shirt. He lifted it above his head and dropped it onto the ground, clearing his throat nervously as Bellamy began staring at his body. He leaned down and took of his trousers before standing back up and resisting the urge to cover himself with his hands. He had a feeling Bellamy wouldn’t want him to be shy.

But how else was he supposed to act? Suddenly Bellamy wanted to be with, wanting to touch and see him in a way that completely different. Was he supposed to just jump into his arms and let him do whatever he wanted?

“You look beautiful.” Bellamy said sincerely as he moved his hands against Murphy’s hips again, pulling him closer to press their lips together, but stopping when Murphy placed a hand on his chest.

“I – I want you to undress as well.” He said quietly.

Bellamy smirked, his eyebrow raising in amusement. He moved his thumb across Murphy’s hip, watching the movement with bright, happy eyes. He looked at Murphy and smiled before he spoke again.

“I am undressed.” He said.

“No,” Murphy said, “I want you…to really undress.” He moved his hands to the top of Bellamy’s trousers and began to push the fabric down.

Bellamy nodded and stepped out of his trousers before moving forward and kissing Murphy’s lips finally.

Their chapped lips met and suddenly Murphy was filled with a shocking heat. He moved his hands to Bellamy’s back, his grip tight as they pulled themselves together again. Murphy gasped against Bellamy’s lip when he felt Bellamy press himself against his hip.

“Bellamy.” He whispered.

Bellamy moved his lips to Murphy’s jaw and down his neck, stopping to bite and suck at different areas on Murphy’s neck. He smirked as he listened to Murphy’s gasps and moans. The sounds were embarrassing with Murphy but seemed to make Bellamy more persistent in his touches, more desperate.

Murphy wondered how long Bellamy had wanted this. He had never thought that Bellamy would want to be with him, but here they were, touching, kissing, and slowing lowering themselves to the ground.

“If you want me to stop, I will.” Bellamy said as he moved away from Murphy’s body, their eyes locking together as they revealed their flushed skin and heaving chests.

Murphy thought for a moment. He could wash all this confusion away with a simple ‘no’, but he knew that he would regret not taking this opportunity. The nights he had spent thinking of Bellamy’s body moving against his own, watching as the older man slowly became undone above him, would finally be a reality.

Murphy moved his hands to hold onto Bellamy’s arms and smiled up at him, “Keep going.” He said.

“Murphy,” Bellamy said suddenly, “Murphy. Murphy!”

Murphy sat up straight with a yell and stared up at Bellamy with widened eyes. He looked around and found himself sitting in the dropship, on one of the random crates that had been left scattered after everyone had gathered what they could from it. He shook his head and he slowly fought of his restful daze.

Bellamy stood a few feet away from him, glaring down at him as he held a rifle in his hands. He jerked his head to the side, his gaze never softening, and said, “We’re on guard duty. Move.”

“I’m coming.” Murphy said as he stood up. He grabbed his jacket from the floor and bit his lip harshly, blinking back his stinging tears. Another dreams. Another damn dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
